


Turnabout Is Fair Play

by vocalline



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, first time switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocalline/pseuds/vocalline
Summary: Taeil knows something is different when Donghyuck rolls them over, settling his lithe hips between Taeil’s thighs, but he goes with it.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	Turnabout Is Fair Play

Taeil knows something is different when Donghyuck rolls them over, settling his lithe hips between Taeil’s thighs, but he goes with it, moaning into Donghyuck’s mouth when he presses his hips down. He slides his hands down the sweat-slick plane of Donghyuck’s back, grabbing a handful of that perfect ass and pulling him down harder, cocks sliding together. “Here. Like this,” Taeil murmurs, shuddering, swallowing the little sound that tears from Donghyuck’s throat.

Donghyuck pulls back a little, eyes hooded and dark, fingers playing along the outside of Taeil’s thigh. “Hyung,” he says, licking his lips. “I want to. Can we try something?”

Taeil swallows hard past the lump in his throat, his heart stuttering for the barest of seconds before speeding up. He can’t say that he’s never expected Donghyuck to ask for this. “What’s that?”

The shy way that Donghyuck stutters and a flush spreads over his cheeks are all the answers that Taeil needs. He threads his fingers through Donghyuck’s hair, tugging him down for a hard kiss. The younger boy melts into it, lips pliant as Taeil licks into his mouth, coaxing at his tongue. He doesn’t let up until Donghyuck is a whimpering, writhing mess above him.

Donghyuck pulls back, sitting up on his knees. “It’s okay, right?” he asks, his hands smoothing down Taeil’s spread thighs.

Taeil nods, sliding a hand down Donghyuck’s side to rub his thumb over the boy’s hip, smiling up at him before he reaches for the lube. He’s pretty damn sure it’s worth it with the way a bright grin splits Donghyuck’s face. He slicks his own fingers and then entwines them with Donghyuck’s. “You know how to do this,” Taeil says softly, and Donghyuck nods quickly, biting at his lip.

He slides down, mouthing at the curve of Taeil’s hip, drawing his wet fingers from Taeil’s. He gently pushes Taeil’s legs further apart, pillowing his head on Taeil’s thigh as he pushes his fingers at the tight ring of muscle.

This is nothing new for either of them. Taeil had never hesitated when Donghyuck put a finger or two up him during a blowjob. Hell, Taeil didn’t think he’d ever come as hard as he had that one night, his cock down Donghyuck’s throat and Donghyuck’s fingers clumsily rubbing at his prostate. He rolls his head back against the pillow, gasping when Donghyuck pushes inside.

Donghyuck presses soft kisses to Taeil’s thigh, working his finger slowly until Taeil relaxes and he slides a second inside. Taeil curls a hand into Donghyuck’s hair, stroking encouragingly, pulling a little when Donghyuck hooks his fingers and Taeil’s hips push down.

“Another,” Taeil murmurs. He hisses, but Donghyuck is careful, so careful. He moves up a little, fitting his mouth over the tip of Taeil’s cock, a distraction that Taeil is grateful for. Taeil’s not used to this, having something inside him, and he feels full already as Donghyuck pushes his fingers all the way in and stops.

It’s almost cute, the way Donghyuck’s voice shakes a little when he murmurs, “relax, hyung,” breaking the thin line of saliva connecting his lower lip to Taeil’s cock. He pushes his face against Taeil’s belly, feeling the clench of muscles beneath his cheek. He slides up, keeping his hand still, letting Taeil adjust as he kisses over the planes of Taeil’s chest, his neck, to reach his mouth.

Taeil kisses back eagerly, one hand tangled in Donghyuck’s hair, the other moving to hold Donghyuck’s wrist. He can feel the hard line of Donghyuck’s cock along the inside of his thigh when he plants his feet and rocks his hips down, working himself open on Donghyuck’s fingers. Donghyuck doesn’t pull away but when he curls his fingers, Taeil rips himself away from the kiss, guttural moan falling from his mouth. “Fuck, Hyuck,” he gasps, grasping at the boy’s shoulder.

Then, Donghyuck is gone, sitting up on his knees and pulling his fingers out so slowly, watching the way Taeil clenches around his knuckles. Taeil reaches for the lube, panting as he empties the liquid into his palm. Donghyuck moans when Taeil’s slick hand circles his cock. “How do you want me?” Taeil asks softly, gently stroking Donghyuck. There’s a bright flush that blooms across Donghyuck’s face, creeping down his neck.

“Can we―like this? I want to see you,” he whispers, eyelids fluttering when Taeil squeezes hard at the base of his cock. Taeil nods and smiles softly, moving his hand away and wiping it on the sheets. He takes hold of Donghyuck’s hip, pulling him in close, lining their hips up. He’s almost surprised when Donghyuck kisses him, sensual and deep, for a moment. Taeil shudders, gasping against Donghyuck’s lips when Donghyuck reaches down and lines up his cock. There's an answering moan from Donghyuck, and Taeil knows.

Taeil knows how that feels, to wait, to feel the dark heat there, to anticipate how fucking  _ good _ that’s going to feel around his cock. But not tonight. He bites into his lower lip, blinking up at Donghyuck, meeting the boy’s wide dark eyes. He nods, no doubt in his mind that this is right and perfect, and then his hands are clenching hard on Donghyuck’s hips as he starts to push inside.

Donghyuck whimpers, mouth dropping open. He can feel Taeil’s fingertips digging into his skin, hard enough to bruise, but nothing,  _ nothing _ , feels as good as Taeil’s body opening to him, letting him inside, squeezing him so tightly that he can barely breathe. Taeil’s hands are pulling him in, keeping him going until he’s flush against Taeil’s trembling body, all the way inside.

Taeil blinks hard, forcing back the wetness in his eyes, keeping his breathing steady, letting himself adjust. He can vaguely hear Donghyuck asking him something over the roar in his ears and he nods. Yes, he’s fine, more than fine. He guides Donghyuck’s thrusts, his hands on the boy’s hips, slowly getting them into a rhythm.

Donghyuck huffs out a laugh. “I-I got it, hyung,” he says with a smile, and hitches Taeil’s thigh higher on his hip, the older man moaning at the angle change, Donghyuck hitting him right where it’s good with nearly scary precision.

It descends quickly enough into the slip-slide of sweaty skin and hands grasping at anything they can touch. Donghyuck’s breath comes quicker and quicker as he rocks into Taeil, panting against the man’s chin, almost desperate for a kiss. Taeil is more than happy to give it to him, his tongue hungrily delving past Donghyuck’s lips as he twists a hand into Donghyuck’s hair to hold him there.

Surprisingly enough, it’s Taeil that loses it first as Donghyuck rocks forward hard and deep, drawing the flat of his tongue from Taeil’s collarbone to his jaw. His body goes taut, every muscle clenching as he throws his head back, the echo of Donghyuck’s name bouncing off every surface of their room.

He’s shivering as he comes down, vision returning to normal and he sees Donghyuck above him, panting. “Donghyuck,” he says quietly, running a shaking hand up Donghyuck’s arm. All he gets in response is a whine. The boy is straining, holding himself still, muscles standing out in stark relief on his arms and shoulders as he clenches his hands in the sheets. He can feel Donghyuck, hard and twitching, still buried inside him.

“C’mon, baby, come for me,” Taeil whispers, arching his back, nudging his hips downward.

Donghyuck gasps, pulling back a fraction of an inch before his hips snap forward, hard. Taeil’s certain that the sharp, high sound that falls from Donghyuck’s mouth is the best sound he’s ever heard. Just like that Donghyuck shudders over the edge. The rush of warmth that fills Taeil has him gasping, clutching at Donghyuck’s back as the boy falls forward, whimpering against Taeil’s chest.

Taeil strokes Donghyuck’s hair as he comes down. He grunts when Donghyuck finally moves, pulling out with a slick sound. “Be right back, hyung,” he says. Taeil rolls into Donghyuck’s bed, the sheets blissfully cool and dry against his heated skin.

Donghyuck returns shortly, smiling as he climbs onto his bed. He drags the warm cloth over Taeil’s skin, cleaning the mess away. Taeil sighs, relaxing, feeling like he’s melting into the mattress as Donghyuck drops the cloth over the side of the bed. The boy crawls up beside him, tucking himself against Taeil’s side, his head resting against Taeil’s chest.

“Thank you, hyung,” he murmurs. It’s the last thing Taeil hears as he drifts off to sleep, a small smile on his face.


End file.
